User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/wohS tcejbO daB IX: Checkpoint Reached
WARNING: THIS EPISODE IS CONTNUED AFTER VIII, IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS EPSIODE! Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Alright everyone, we will settle this challenge in a maze. " (takes out a button and presses it, he and the remaining contestants are teleported to a bush maze) Pepsi Logo: " Wooahh, where are we? " MTM: '''" Did you not hear what he said? " '''Oreo-And-Eeyore: " We're currently at the center of the maze, this is where we will start. " Kernel-Pult: " How does the challenge work? " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " You guys will all get waterguns, you must shoot the others and be the last one unshot. " Gold Bloom: " Wasn't the challenge going to be a Baldi's Basics challenge? " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " I was gonna do that, but SOMEONE blew that away. " (the screen zooms to Here School with Gachafied EAS Community, who drove into the school with a bulldozer) Gachafied EAS Community: (whistling) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Yeah. Anyways you have 30 seconds to hide, GO! " (the contestants start hiding, 30 seconds passes by the time Kernel Pult hides) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " BEGIN THE WATERGUNNING! " (meanwhile with gold bloom and kernel pult) Gold Bloom: " Now, if we're gonna want to shoot one person, it would be Orange. " Kernel-Pult: " Why? " Gold Bloom: " His puns are getting really repetitive and boring, Grapefruit is alot better. " Kernel-Pult: " mkay then " (meanwhile, with orange) Orange: " Gee, I hope there are no ghosts in here. " Grapefruit: (appears from the wall from the right) " BOO! " (squirts Orange with watergun) Orange: " Oh, come on! " Grapefruit: " Heheheh, that'll tea- " (gets backshot by Gold Bloom's watergun) Memeulous: (to Gold Bloom) " Well done! " Gold Bloom: " Heh... thanks. " Memeulous: " No prob- " (get backshot by Memey) Gold Bloom: " NO! " (shoots Memey) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " And it looks like half the contestants are already out! Who's gonna win? Find out after this short break! " Commercial Break IHHOS: " Ello, I am IHHOS, and I'd like to intodruce you to my new and original Human Gone Spray! It removes humanized object shows in seconds! Just watch! " (sprays body pillow) Infinity: " I've banned you and your product because why n- " (sprayed by IHHOS) IHHOS: " It can also blind people who like to ban things for no reason! So yeah, buy now! " Infinity: " Am I a joke to yo-" IHHOS: " yes " Part 2 Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Welcome back! While you were watching the commercial, Pepsi Logo got shot by Kernel-Pult, MTM pulled up a surprise-surprise and shot Kernel Pult. Anyways.... " MTM: " That's just one more to perish! hehehee... " Fireman Sam: " But if we get Gold Bloom first, who's gonna- " (bumps into Gold Bloom) Gold Bloom: " Uhmmmm... I'm... Oreo-And-Eeyore in a cos- " (is suddenly cornered by the two other surivors) MTM: " Ah yes, we've gotten you where we want you to be! Now, PREPARE TO VANUISH! " (the two shoot Gold Bloom, but he manges to dodge their shots because of the empty room hall next to him, which makes the two shoot eactother) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " And Gold Bloom wins the challenge! Now, would you all come out of the maze? " (it takes two minutes to get everyone out of the maze) Gold Bloom: " Sooo, who's the new person? " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Oh, right! This here beside me is Stickerbush Symphony, she asked to join the show while you guys were doing the challenge, I decided to let her in. " Gold Bloom: " Hmmm... I suppose she also wins immunity as she just debuted? oh and btw welcome to the show stickerbush. " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Yep! Now, like last time we won't let the viewers decide due to lack of votes, so you guys will be voting from now on! " MTM: " yay... " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Now, you guys can rest while me and Stickerbush set up the new elimination area. " Well, you're at the end of the episode, I'm just here to notify you that I will be starting to make these episodes two-monthly, so while you wait go listen to Stickerbush Symphony or something... i dunno Remaining contestants *'Gold Bloom' *Kernel Pult *Fireman Sam Logo *Pepsi Logo *MTM *Memeulous *Grapefruit *Memey *Orange *'Stickerbush Symphony' Characters Autism 2.png|Autism 2 ♀ (eliminated 12th place) Autism.png|Autism ♂ (eliminated 14th place) Fireman Sam Logo Pose.png|Fireman Sam Logo ♂ Gold Bloom.png|Gold Bloom ♂ Grapefruit the clown.png|Grapefruit ♂ Infinityblade2995.png|Infinity ♂ (eliminated 15th place) Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult ♂ Laclale proficon.png|Laclale ♀ (eliminated 11th place) Light To Dark.png|Light To Dark ♂ (eliminated 13th place) Hawaii OAE.png|Memey ♂ MTM.png|MTM ♀ Memeulous.png|Memeulous ♂ Orange.jpg|Orange ♂ Pepsi Logo Pose2.png|Pepsi Logo ♂ Stickerbush_Symphony.png|Stickerbush Symphony ♀ Weebles DVD.png|Weebles DVD ♂ (eliminated 10th place) Cameo Some_of_the_EAS_Communty_Gachafied.png|Gachafied EAS Community ♀ Category:Blog posts